


like partners

by freedomatsea



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Part 2, Post 2x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Can you believe last night happened? I decided to write a little follow up smut to go with part of the trailer for next week.





	like partners

Their dynamic had changed entirely. She had been fully aware that it would when she’d made the decision to fuck him in the bathroom. But at that point in time, he had said he was out of the game. He was safe. 

But there he was again, sipping bourbon on the rocks and giving her heated looks while he discussed the plan to do away with Mary Pat, with her and the girls. Every glance in her direction reminded her of the way he’d looked at her in the dirty before, right before he’d ripped her panties off and took her. 

“You need time to think it over?” Rio questioned with a smirk. 

“No.” Beth answered, shifting in her seat.

“Maybe a quick bathroom break?” He quipped as he brought his glass to his lips.

Beth felt a hot rush of desire through her veins, combined with shame. Her skin burned hot as she looked towards Annie and Ruby. They knew exactly what he was insinuating, didn’t they? With one look she wondered if they could just  _ tell _ that she’d fucked Rio in a bathroom a few hundred feet from her idiot husband. 

Rio sat his glass down with a  _ clink _ , “I’ll let you ladies think it over.” He regarded Ruby and Annie, before turning to meet Beth’s gaze, his hand reaching out to brush over her bare knee firmly. 

She pulled her leg away quickly and pressed her thighs together. “I don’t think there’s anything to think about. We’ve made the decision to do this.”

“Oh, have  _ we _ ?” Rio smirked as he stood up, raking his fingers over his lips thoughtfully, before he made his way over to the bar. 

Beth swallowed thickly as she focused her attention back on the girls who were staring at her like she’d just grown three heads. “What?”

“What the hell was that?” Annie questioned, leaning against the table. 

“What was what?”

Ruby chuckled. “I think we know what that was, Annie.”

“ _ Gangfriend _ was throwing you some very pointed looks.” Annie arched a brow. “Like the hot-for-you kind.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Beth rolled her eyes, pulling her phone out of her purse to look at the time. Rio had texted her, two little glass Emojis that were definitely supposed to be bourbons. She pressed her thighs together a little tighter, trying to ignore the ache she felt there for  _ more _ . 

“That’s a man who wants to get  _ up _ in your business.” Ruby pursed her lips and gave Beth a look. “A bathroom break? Please. We all know what that’s code for.”

“Oh, come on.” Beth pressed, trying not to protest  _ too _ much. She knew what protesting too much looked like. Guilt. “Well, now that we’ve decided what we’re going to do, I should actually head home.”

Annie narrowed her eyes at her sister, but didn’t say anything. “Are you grabbing an Uber?”

“Yep.” Beth showed her phone, which she didn’t  _ have _ to do, but she wanted to prove to them that there was no funny business going on here. 

“Alright, then let’s go.” Annie said crisply, giving Ruby a suspicious look that Beth tried to ignore. They grabbed up their belongings and headed outside to wait for their Ubers, but not before Beth met Rio’s eyes at the bar and tried to convey with a single look that she’d be back. 

Beth waited five minutes into her Uber ride to exclaim that she’d left her coat at the bar. The rider was annoyed, but relented to turning back around so she could retrieve it and cancel the ride. 

What was she doing? Arranging yet another dirty bathroom rendezvous with Rio? Wasn’t she better than this? it wasn’t like she could take him home. Dean was there. And she felt absolutely no guilt about it. In his eyes it was tit-for-tat. He was too stupid to even act like he  _ cared _ . She knew that he did and that he’d hold this against her until one day it came out. But she didn’t care. She didn’t care at all now. He’d disregarded her entirely and something within her just snapped and said ‘ _ fuck it _ ’. Rio, for all his faults and the times he’d held a gun to her, actually did listen to her. He’d been the one who saw the potential in her that she’d let Dean push down. He’d released the Beth that had ambitions other than making the children cute lunches. 

Beth felt his gaze on her the moment she stepped back into the bar. She didn’t look towards him, kept eyes focused on the back of the bar where the bathroom was. It was thankfully unoccupied and Beth slipped inside, just like the last time. 

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her finger over her collarbone where a hickey he’d left behind before had only just faded. 

The door behind her opened and Rio appeared. This time he locked the door behind him and didn’t wait for an invitation. Beth inhaled sharply as he pressed against her, her fingers curled around the edge of the sink as she felt the hard length of him pressing against her. She could still remember  _ exactly  _ what it felt like to have the length of him sliding in and out of her. Hard. 

She pressed back against him so she could turn around to face him. For a split second she thought that he might just kiss her. Through the course of their first encounter, he hadn’t kissed her. Sure, his mouth had been all over her neck and chest, but his lips hadn’t met hers once. 

Rio seemed to be contemplating it. His gaze flickering between her eyes and her lips. He curled one hand under the hem of her dress, clutching at her hip as his free hand palmed at her breast. She hadn’t been the least bit surprised by just how much of a boo man that Rio had turned out to be. 

Beth tilted her head, trying to signal that she  _ wanted  _ him to kiss her. But he didn’t. His lips found their way to her throat, just like before. She tried to push her disappointment aside. This wasn’t some grand romance. This was fucking in a bathroom.

Rio’s fingers were swift in unbuttoning the front of her dress, giving his mouth better access to the swells of her breasts. She reached down between them to unbuckle his belt and slide his zipper down. He took the hint that she didn’t want to wait. 

He hoisted her up onto the edge of the sink, her ass pressed against the cool ceramic. He ruined yet another pair of her underwear as he ripped them off to get them down her legs. 

Beth pressed a row of hot kisses along his throat, her tongue darting out to taste his skin, tracing the tattoo on his skin. 

Rio shoved his boxers down enough to free his cock and then he was in her again. Hard and thick, pressing up into her. She was soaking wet and she could hear the evidence of that with every thrust of his hips. The bathroom didn’t have music playing in it, it was just the sound of their bodies moving together. Flesh on flesh. 

Beth cried out as his thumb found her clit. It was unfair how good he was at reading her body, giving her what she needed. She had  _ never  _ had an orgasm like the one he’d given her that first time. She’d felt it for days after, she swore. That delicious throb of pleasure. Dean sure as hell had never given her anything close.

Rio’s mouth latched onto her collarbone and she knew she’d have a new hickey there to hide. He wasn’t gentle. She’d sat kinda funny for two days after the last time they’d met in this bathroom and her pale skin was still showing off the grip of his fingertips on her hips from before. 

Beth lifted one leg and wrapped it around him, clutching at his shoulders as she felt her release starting to hit. She cried out unabashedly, her back arching and her head hitting back against the mirror as her inner walls clenched around him. 

It was only a matter of thrusts before she felt his own release hit, spilling out within her. God, she knew they weren’t being safe. But she couldn’t find it within her to care right then. 

Rio didn’t pull away as quickly this time. He wasn’t tucking himself back into his jeans and slipping out of the bathroom to give her time to fix her appearances so she could return to her husband. He held her, face pressed into the crook of her neck and breathing heavily. 

Beth ran her hand down his back. The angle was cramping her leg, but she didn’t say anything. There was something vulnerable about the way he was holding her and she wasn’t about to let go of it. He was all vibrato and smashing cars with tire irons. Which she should still be pissed off with him about, but she wasn’t. 

Slowly, Rio pulled back and tucked himself back into his jeans. He kept his eyes on her face as he helped her back to her feet. “I plan to swing Boland Motors tomorrow. You’ll be there?”

Beth gaped a little and nodded. “Yeah. You know Dean will be there too, right?”

He shrugged. “I’m not concerned about him.”

“He  _ knows _ .” Beth reminded him. 

“And who’re you with right now, ma?” Rio swept his tongue out over his bottom lip, his gaze raking over her. “ _ Me _ .” 

Beth swallowed thickly. “Point taken.”

“I’ve reconsidered my offer.” 

“What?” Her eyes widened as a sudden spike of fear lanced through her. 

“Fifty-fifty.” Rio smiled a little. “You know? Like partners.  _ Equal _ .” 

She nodded slowly, “Thank you.” 

The smile spread over his lips and he was quick to turn his back, so she couldn’t see it in its entirety. “See ya tomorrow.” He reached for the doorknob, hesitating to add. “I noticed the dealership has a _great_ bathroom.” 

Beth bit down on her bottom lip to stifle the bubble of laughter that rose up in her throat. She watched as he slipped out of the door and she stepped forward to lock it behind him. Things were never going to go back to the way they were before and Beth didn’t think she cared. 


End file.
